powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 13: Intense Battle! Danger, Jin
is the thirteenth episode of Choushinsei Flashman. Synopsis Mess creates a monster able to replicate Jin's mind and fighting ability perfectly, and it may take a fight to death for Red Flash to stop it. Plot One night, Jin and Sara are patrolling a harbor by car, when they are ambushed by Mess forces: Wolk, Kilt, Wanda and a handful of Zolors. It is a quick battle, however, and the enemies retreat just after Wolk and Kilt scratch Jin with their claws, leaving him to wonder why they left just like this instead of actively trying to kill him (especially Wanda, whom Jin knows to have a grudge against him). At the Mess mothership, Wolk and Kilt give Keflen samples of Jin's blood, obtained after they clawed him. Keflen uses the sample to create a monster with the same abilities as Jin, The Jirgall, intent to make him fight to death. The next day, Jin is patrolling the docks, still suspicious of the events of the night before. Suddenly, he is struck be energy coming apparently from nowhere. As he looks around, he finds a monstrous eye staring at him, but when he turns, the monster is not there. Jin chases around but the monster continually eludes him. Jin demands his attacker to show up, but he is nowhere to be seen, until The Jirgall charges him. Soon Wanda shows up, accompanied by Wolk and Kilt, and reveals that the monster was especially designed to defeat him, as they share the same abilities. Jin transforms into Red Flash, but Wanda insists it is useless, as he is no match for the monster; Red Flash soon discovers this as the monster replicates his every move, and even has its own sword to counter the Prism Seiken. They battle ferociously, none of them gaining any advantage over the other, as the other Flashmen arrive and note the uncanny similarities between the monster's fighting style and Red Flash's. When they try to help, Wolk and Kilt promptly jump in to keep them busy. Red Flash grows more and more battle weary, as both the monster and Wanda move in for the kill. Just then, the other four heroes use their own Vul Cannons to save Red, causing the Mess to retreat. At the Round Base, when everyone goes over the battle, Dai states that they cannot rely on Jin as long as the monster is out there. Even though Bun tries to dismiss the notion, Jin confirms that, as long as The Jirgall can fight like him, he will be just a liability to the team. As Lou wonders how a Mess Monster has such a perfect style mimicry, Mag comes in with the results of her analysis, concluding that it was the molecules in Jin's blood, obtained from the fight the night before, that gave The Jirgall his abilities. Against the sunset, Jin is intent on fighting despite the odds and, swearing to Sara he will destroy The Jirgall, he rides off. Sara tries to stop him, to no avail. Later that night, predictably, Jin is attacked again, just as he was that morning. Soon, The Jirgall shows up and Jin transforms to battle it. They start off by using their swords right away. As they duel, Wanda looks on, wishing that both Red Flash and The Jirgall destroy each other. In the morning, Jin's teammates, worried that he had not made contact since leaving, are searching for him, but cannot find him anywhere. As they sit around dejected, Mag contacts them, stating that due to both Jin and the monster having the same ability, sometime they will end up destroying each other. The battle between Red and the monster rages on at a quarry as the Flashmen finally find them arrive, but Wanda attacks them to make sure they stay out of the battle, expecting Red to be ultimately killed. With Wolk and Kilt again distracting the team, the grueling showdown between Red Flash and The Jirgall goes on, until a rabbit suddenly crosses Red's path, and he jumps out of the way. The Jirgall, not predicting this move, misses him. Red quickly concludes that the monster fought so much like him, that his attacks became predictable, so unexpected moves can throw off the monster's pace. Having the same idea, Yellow Flash jumps in front of Red, and asks him to use her as a springboard to strike The Jirgall down. With the monster distracted and stunned, the team destroys it with the Rolling Vulcan. After being enlarged by Kuragen, The Jirgall proves to be a challenge for the Flash King as well. Red then remembers how he managed to defeat the creature before and passes the controls on to Green Flash, who then passes them to Blue Flash. Unable to keep up with his teammates' pace, The Jirgall gets stunned long enough for Yellow Flash to call up the Cosmo Sword on Red's stead and command the Super Cosmo Flash to finish it off. Later on, Jin is thinking about all that happened when his teammates join him. Sara comments on how frightening it is that Mess would use a blood sample of him to create such a dreadful monster, and Dai makes Jin promise to never leave his teammates to fight alone again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes to be added DVD releases Choushinsei Flashman Volume 2 features episodes 11-20. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/flashman.html References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Sentai episodes